


Care for me

by L0ry



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ry/pseuds/L0ry
Summary: On one of his walks, Mac finds something that will change his life completely
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Original Female Character(s), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Care for me

Mac was running up the same hill as always, he was trying to clear his mind of a nightmare that had recently bothered him.

The last few weeks had been very hard for him in many ways, he and Desi broke up a month ago, a man had died in his arms, the nightmares had returned and he felt very lonely at home.

He hadn't told anyone about his problems because he didn't want to upset them, but he still wished he could tell someone.

He was walking through an area where there was absolutely no one. Although normally people do not go out for a run at six in the morning, I hear a noise coming from some bushes, it was the cry of a baby

Mac ran to a place where the noise was heard until he saw her. She was a very small baby, she was lying on the floor with nothing but a diaper and nothing that could protect her from the cold.

He quickly took the girl in his arms and took off his sweatshirt to wrap the baby and protect her from the cold.

Mac knew enough about babies to know how to hold her and calm her down a bit.

Mac put his hand on the head of the heartbroken girl while whispering sweet things to calm her, looked around for someone or something to say something to her.

The girl extended her arm while crying and Mac could see that she had a small bracelet, Mac removed the bracelet from the girl's arm and saw that it had the name "Emma" engraved on it.

"So your name is Emma" Mac said as he ran his hands over the girl's body.

"Well Emma, I'm Macgyver" the baby didn't stop crying and just laid his head on her shoulder

"Easy, Emma, everything will be fine" Mac said in an attempt to calm her down.

Mac ran to her with the baby in his arms, quickly texting the first person that came to mind and that was Riley.

Mac went to his room and grabbed one of his shirts so he could wrap Emma more comfortably.

Mac sat on his bed while rocking the girl who had begun to calm down. After a few minutes, the baby finally fell asleep on Mac.

"Where are your little parents?" whisper Mac

Mac heard the sound of the door opening and then someone's footsteps sounded on the hardwood floor.

"Mac, get there as fast as I could, what's the .... Wow" she stopped immediately when she saw the baby in Mac's arms.

"This is the problem, I found it on my walk," Mac said.

"Are you telling me that someone left a baby there in that place in this cold?" Riley said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, and to top it all, the only thing she was wearing was her diaper and a little bracelet," Mac said.

"What kind of idiot leaves a baby in such a place? If it had been in an orphanage, it would have been more reasonable, but on that hill." Riley sat next to Mac.

Emma slightly opened her eyes but this time without crying and just looked at the two adults with curiosity

"She is very beautiful" Riley said extending a hand towards Emma.

Emma enthusiastically took Riley's hand and then examined it and played it, Riley laughed at the baby's actions because despite being abandoned, she was still smiling.

"Looks like Emma likes you," Mac said.

"Emma?" Riley asked

"Well, the bracelet she was wearing had Emma's name engraved on it and I thought it might be her name," Mac said.

"You have a very nice name, Emma." Riley ran her fingers over the baby's cheek.

"Who do you think left her there?" Mac. He asked as he looked at Emma.

"A very cruel person because I can't think of someone who would leave a baby there," Riley said.

"I agree with that," Mac said.

Mac looked at Emma who was already looking at him with curiosity, Mac looked closely at the girl noticing that her blonde hair, her light eyes, her teeth were just beginning to come out, which led him to think that she was at least 5 months old

"You need to call children's services," Riley said after a while.

"You can do it, I'd like to give her a hot bath to make sure she's okay," Mac said.

"Yeah, and I'll tell Bozer if he can get a diaper and see if he can get his clothes on," Riley said.

"Okay," Mac said with a small smile.

Mac got a small tub so he could get Emma in and bathe her. Once he checked that the water was warm and that he had everything ready to bathe it, he put it in the tub

Emma, for her part, smiled with joy the moment Mac dipped her into the warm water, not having baby shampoo, Mac used his but very careful not to get into Emma's eyes.

After a few minutes, Emma looked bored and for fun she started hitting the water making Mac wet as well as everything around her.

"Stop doing that Emma, you're getting me wet" Mac laughed.

Mac found the baby completely cuddly who, even though he was completely wetting him, looked quite happy to do what he was doing.

Mac caressed Emma's face tenderly and in return, she gave him a smile that made Mac's heart melt.

"Very naughty, time to get you out of there," Mac told Emma.

Mac pulled her out of the tub, wrapped her in a towel, and then carried her up to his room.

Suddenly, Bozer walked into his room looking a bit confused, but that was until he saw the baby.

"There, my God," Bozer said walking over to Mac.

"You're the cutest little thing I've ever seen" Bozer said taking the baby from Mac's arms to hug her.

Emma laughed out loud as Bozer picked her up and tossed her into the air and then caught her.

"Can you keep an eye on her while I talk to Riley?" asked Mac

"It would be my pleasure," Bozer said.

Mac laughed at him before leaving the room to speak to Riley. He found her in the living room talking on the phone, but finished quickly.

"It was Matty, he says we can miss work today," Riley said.

"Well, did you call children's services?" I ask Mac

"Yeah, they'll be here soon" Riley said "Did you check on Emma?" I ask

"If I checked her out, personally I think she looks pretty good and healthy, I don't think she has damage but I think it would be better if they took her to a doctor," Mac said.

"Hey guys, you don't face how it looks," Bozer said as he entered the room.

Bozer carried Emma in his arms, to whom he had put on a small pink bodysuit and her short blonde hair had been smoothed sideways.

Emma smiled mainly looking at Mac and began to stretch her arms towards him, Bozer arched a confused eyebrow not understanding what Emma wanted but realized quickly when he saw where the baby was looking.

"I think he wants to be with you," Bozer said as he walked over to Mac.

Mac didn't hesitate and took Emma in his arms, quickly laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes ready for a nap.

"Where did you get the baby clothes from?" Riley asked Bozer with a smile.

"From my neighbor, she has a baby, and I asked her if she could give me one of her daughter's outfits and a diaper, and she agreed," Bozer said.

The sound of the doorbell caught the attention of all three, Mac told Riley to open the door, she walked to the door and opened it, she found a tall woman in her 40s, black hair, brown eyes, dark hair and a very nice smile

Right behind her are two policemen, a man and a woman.

"Are you Riley Davis?" I asked the woman

"Yes, it's me," Riley replied.

"I am Elena Wood from child services, this is Officer Bradford and she is Officer Chen, we came because she reported finding a baby," the woman said.

"Yeah, come in," Riley said with a friendly smile.

Elana entered the house along with the two officers who accompanied her, Mac and Bozer were sitting on the couch when three people entered the house and smiled politely at her.

Elena introduced herself to her again and the two officers accompanying her and Mac and Bozer also introduced themselves.

"So, Mr. Macgyver, how did you find the baby?" Elena asked him

"Well, I was out for a run this morning when I heard a baby cry, I followed the sound and she was right behind some bushes," Mac said.

"And in what condition was he?" Asked the Chen office.

"Well, she was on the floor, in a pile of sheets and the only one she was wearing was her diaper," Mac explained.

"Well Mr. Macgyver, we're going to need you to give us a quick statement so we can take the baby and leave him alone," Officer Bradford said.

"Okay" said Mac calmly

After an hour Mac finally finished with what the officers asked him and also explained about Emma's bracelet.

"Very well, we thank you with all our hearts for taking care of this little girl, they took her to a children's services center and we will see her background to see if they have a legal guardian, see you," Elena said. with a smile

Mac saw Emma's expression change immediately as the three new people led her to another location. She immediately started crying as she stretched out her arms towards Mac.

Mac felt a strong pressure on his chest the moment Emma began to cry and stretched her little arms towards him as if asking him not to leave her.

But what could he do, that girl was not his and her parents must be looking for her like crazy

Lucy and Tim got on the cruiser after they saw the woman from child services come out.

"What kind of monster leaves a baby in that kind of place?" asked Lucy

"You'd be surprised how many people leave their kids in worse places," Tim said as he drove.

"It's good that man found her" Lucy said with a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Tim asked a bit annoyed

"I wish we had to cater to men like him, kind, handsome and very sexy" she said

"Disgusting," Tim said in disgust.

"Please don't act like you didn't give Miss Davis some looks that in my opinion were very curious" Lucy said while laughing

Immediately, Tim's cheeks turned literally red, he must admit that she was very beautiful and if she knew him in other circumstances, he probably would have asked her out.

"She is very pretty but I have no interest," Tim said seriously.

"That you say that is like saying that the blonde boy is not sexy at all because we both know that he is" Lucy laughed at her own behavior, which earned Tim an angry look and knew it was time to do be quiet .

\-------------------------------------------------- -----

Mac looked at the ceiling of his room trying to sleep, but he had a crazy insomnia, for some strange reason he couldn't get the image of Emma out of his head.

He couldn't stop thinking about her for a second, how fragile she looked in his arms, the way he found her, how he cried when Elena took her away.

I heard her phone ringing on the nightstand, which was weird because it was about two in the morning.

He picked up his phone and saw that the number he was being called to was unknown, answered and immediately heard a loud scream through the line.

"Mr. Macgyver?" asked the woman on the line

"Mr. Wood?" said Mac confused

He had given her the number because they needed something else, but if he was honest, he wasn't expecting that call.

"Mr. Macgyver, I really swear I didn't want to upset you, but I really need to," he said.

"What's going on?" Mac asked worriedly.

"It's Emma, since I brought her she hasn't stopped crying, I dealt with everything but I think she needs you," Elena said.

"to me?" asked Mac

"Yes, please come here Mr. Macgyver, I would appreciate it very much" said Elena.

"I'll be there right away," Mac said.

In less than half an hour, Mac had enlisted himself and was in charge of the children's services department.

He spoke with the reservationist and she explained where he had to go to find Elena and Emma.

He reached the corridor where he had been indicated and there was Elena. Trying to comfort poor Emma who wouldn't stop crying

"Mr. Macgyver, thank God you're here," Elena said with relief.

"What's going on?" Mac asked worriedly.

"Since we brought her from her house she hasn't stopped crying and she doesn't want to eat either, I thought maybe you could help since she was very calm with you," he said.

Mac walked over to Elena and she held out Emma to carry her, Mac took Emma in his arms and she immediately clung to him tightly.

Elena led Mac and Emma to a room where they could be more calm, Elena left the room to do something and left Mac and Emma alone.

Mac cradled Emma in his arms as he whispered sweet, tender words to calm her down.

After a few minutes he realized that Emma's crying had completely stopped, he moved Emma and looked at her to see if she had already fallen asleep.

His blue eyes are closed and if his breathing was calm and steady, he led Emma to the crib that was in the room.

Mac watched the baby passively sleep in the crib and felt a strange sensation in his chest again.

"I see you managed to sleep" Elena said when she entered the room

"It wasn't that difficult," Mac said with a smile.

"For you maybe, we were with her all day and we couldn't get her to sleep," Elena said.

"And did you manage to find the parents?" asked Mac

"We searched the system, her name is Emma Anderson, she is 5 months old, her mother died giving birth and we have no idea where her father is," Elena told her.

"But do you know who the father is?" asked Mac

"Yes, we have Officer Bradford and Officer Chen on the case, they'll tell me if they find the father, but if they don't, we'll have to put Emma through the adoption system and find her a foster home" Elena. explained.

At that moment Elena's phone rang and she told Mac that she would come out to answer the call. When Elena left the room, Mac walked over to the crib to watch Emma sleep.

Mac stroked Emma's face and accidentally woke up the baby but she did not cry, her blue eyes looked at Mac tenderly and then she smiled with joy

Mac smiled back at Emma and she took one of his fingers between her little hands.

Elena returned to the room with a sad expression, walked over to Mac and smiled at him when she saw him with Emma.

"What's going on?" asked the

"It was Sergeant Gray from the police, he said they found Emma's father," Elena said.

"And what happened?" Mac looked into her eyes

"He flatly refused to have Emma with him, did not elaborate but was very specific with the fact that he wanted Emma to stay in children's services," Elena told him.

Mac looked at the baby in the crib who was beginning to close her eyes sleepily, felt that pressure on her chest again and couldn't help but identify with Emma.

If his mother died when she was born and if his father had officially abandoned her, the difference was that when he lost his father he was already a big boy and he also had his grandfather, but Emma was just a baby and had no one.

"So they will have to put her up for adoption?" asked Mac

"If her father does not want her and does not have someone to take care of her, we will have to put her in the adoption system" he explained.

"And how long does it take to adopt a baby?" Mac looked at Emma again.

"You don't know, they almost always take a long time," Elena said.

"I want to adopt her," said Mac determined


End file.
